mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Spurdon
"For you, my Captain." As first mate of the Exalted Pirates, Charles is Chalice Meridian's right hand man and greatly respected by those who encounter him. He is described as "a monster" in a swordfight yet fights with an entrancing style. His skill easily allows him to match up against an Admiral. Appearance /*Insert basic description here*/ Personality His patience would put a stone to shame. Always calm and composed, he is the image of a gentleman. He rarely speaks unless necessary or spoken to and is polite, even to his closest allies. When he does speak, it is generally short and respectful, something that aggravates his captain to no end. However, when in diplomatic relations, he will speak more. In combat, he proves to be just as polite. He fights with a swordsman's honor; he will not hesitate to strike without remorse, but will refrain from cutting down those who cannot defend themselves. He has taken up Chalice's desire to fight stronger opponents and does not bother too much with lower tier fighters. His habit is fighting with his coat on. It slows him down, but he generally does not need to take it off. To his friends, he is slightly warmer, but still polite and reserved. If he is in a very good mood, then he greets them first. He will defend them to his last breath, something most of the crew shares. History Charles Spurdon is actually one of those named "Tenryuubito." However, he has never agreed with their teachings or arrogance. Thus, he practiced fencing at an early age which earned him the disgust of his fellow Celestials. He proceeded to push for equality rights and the lowering of the status of Tenryuubito. At the age of 18, he was finally "excommunicated," in a sense, and lost his Dragon status. Despising their shallowness, he wandered around the oceans, searching for a cause to fight for and defend. During this time, he did little but challenge those who defended the Tenryuubito. Multiple times he nearly lost his life when an Admiral approached the scene, but he always managed to escape. And such, he grew in strength and became infamous as a "Dragonslayer" after killing 2 Celestial Dragons. At age 31, an attack on a Tenryuubito entourage went wrong. Before he managed to eliminate his target, the Admiral known as "The Earthshaker" cornered him and easily bested him in a duel. He was saved from capture and subsequent death by the timely arrival of a 16 year old girl - Chalice Meridian. She too was obviously not a match, but managed to distract and incapacitate the Admiral until the both of them escaped. That said, he swore loyalty for her and vowed to fight for her "justice" until the end of his days. He has been her closest ally. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities As first mate of "The Strongest" Yonkou's crew, Charles is easily capable to fighting head to head with a Marine Admiral. Abilities Sword Virtuoso: Within the Exalted Pirates, Charles is second to none in swordsmanship. His ability was seen at an early age, as he is a natural at fencing. As such, his fighting style revolves around quick thrusts to create openings. Once he has found an opening, he mercilessly pushes the opponent to his limits. His skill is frighteningly high and his graceful style confounds his opponents. *'Vague Katti': His rapier. It is exquisitely adorned with a specially built tip. If swung in certain ways, it will cause a blade of wind to slice forward. Interestingly, the sword seems to exhibit an odd, unsettling aura. It has shown the capability to absorb the user's soul to create an extremely destructive, lethal attack. When activated, a crimson aura will envelope the user and his eyes will glow red. The blade was a gift from Chalice, his Captain. How she came about it is unknown. *'Impale': Using his entire body, he thrusts his rapier foward at incredible speeds that even Chalice can barely track. If it hits, it will tear whatever it touches to shreds and continue onwards. *'Rend': His favorite method of dealing with annoying crowds. By slashing at incredible speeds, blades of wind slice through crowds with ease. *'Roar': Using a combination of his speed and haki, he deftly sidesteps a heavy strike and retaliates with a cross-counter. Instead of his fist, however, he has proven to be capable of using his foil to counter. The resulting, massive blow sends the opponent flying away at incredible velocities if it doesn't stab through them instantly. *'Savage': His ace. In a lull between blows, he ceases action and relaxes his entire body, closing his eyes. With his mind in perfect peace, he gracefully avoids the incoming attack and forces the opponent to overextend by using haki. With the opponent exposed, he suddenly regains his fighting spirit and barrages their torso with innumerable stabs in the blink of an eye. It is usually a fatal attack by damaging the opponent's internal organs and rupturing their blood vessels. Immense Speed: As his fighting style revolves around speed and precision, he is extremely quick. Few can rival his speed head on aside from his Captain and Adas. Kenbunshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. He is extremely proficient in this in order to predict the opponent's strike. Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. He is somewhat proficient so that he can strike logias. Relationships *'Chalice Meridian': He values her above all else he knows. He always complies to her demands, no matter how absurd they may be, and usually manages to complete the most extreme requests. Some rumor that he values her above a captain or friend, but he has not remarked on such matters. Trivia *His favorite color is aquamarine. *His favorite food is honey buns. *No one is quite sure why he despises the Celestial Dragons so much. It is rather unlikely that it is simply because they are shallow. But he has refused to elaborate on his hatred. *The reason his bounty is extremely high is due to the fact that he has slain 2 Tenryuubito. Quotes Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:NPC Category:Male